


Why nests

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha's lay eggs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega Lex, Oneshot, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark's rut is coming and he wishes it wouldn't.(Hopped on a mutual's idea)





	Why nests

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I had to know and I had to try it Lmao. [Alpha idea that consumed me](https://twitter.com/skybloodfox/status/1182055519713820672)

The only reason that Clark was taking leave was because he knew that if this went on for any longer he would be a danger to pretty much every around him. His body was ready and prepared he had noticed the signs before anyone else. He monitored his body all the time. He was always checking.

This was something natural but it was something that Clark was dreading happening. Because he knew how these things went. His body was prepared he wanted to find an Omega to give the egg his body had worked hard to prepare. Clark had felt the changes in his body and the slight nudges and urges from his instincts.

He had felt everything and he had wanted to stop everything in it’s tracks because his body wanted to have something it was not supposed to have. It would have been fine if any Omega would have done but his body was already set on a specific Omega and there was where Clark’s troubles came. It was painful to think about.

It was horrible fighting his instincts. His body wanted to fly. To begin the search, to pull everything together that he could towards building his nest. It was what his body wanted to do and for Clark he wanted to keep the brakes off that as much as he could. Because it was not that easy. It was not that simple.

If his body was craving to give his eggs to someone that he knew it would be fine. He would ride through his rut alone or he would get lucky and get accepted. Or he could lock himself in the containment base that Bruce had built for the meta Alphas.

But he knew what his body was wanting and he knew his nest would reflect that. No clinc would help him. No containment chamber either. Not when he knew how close he would be to that Omega in question. Clark was afraid of this. He was scared of his coming rut because he knew that his body wanted him to have children with only one Omega. And it had to be the most dangerous Omega on the planet.

Kon-El had started this. When Clark had accepted the boy as his and Lex’s he had felt a shift in himself. Lex’s scent that had always pulled him. His figure that had always caught Clark’s eyes before he had dismissed it. It had been harder to look away. His subconscious self would make him end up outside of LexCorp.

So many nights he would be drifting aimlessly and when he looked up he was where Lex was. Clark knew what his body was thinking. Lex was powerful, he was fertile. Look at the child that they had already created. It made sense, Clark understood that but Lex was simply too dangerous. The entire thing was too much to focus on. Clark was afraid and rightly so.

It was not as if Lex would push him away. Lex would be amused, he would examine whatever Clark did and he would let him. He would let Clark lead him into the next. He would Clark’s rut rise, he might even allow his heat to overwhelm him. And he would take Clark’s egg. He would take it-

Fuck.

Clark lowered his head as his head swam. He had to fight it back. He could not give into this because his life as Clark Kent could not afford that. His rut had come but that did not mean he needed a child now. He already had Kon. He was working on that. The relationships he was trying to build, he could not drop a rut on them just like that.

He doubted Lois or Lana would appreciate it. Lois might throw him out the office window. Lana, as much as she had changed there was no way she would go along with it just like that. Clark knew that much. And they were still ‘friends’ or whatever that was happening.

He couldn’t allow his rut to take over his mind. He could not build a nest. He had to fight his instincts because if he gave in a little he was going to do the entire thing. And even after all these years he had no idea if Lex would turn him down. They were a long way from Smallville. A long way from the betrayal and lies on both ends.

But when Lex had seen Kon-El, Clark had seen in his eyes something that had alarmed him a bit. Lex had been awed by their child. Taken aback and he had fallen in love. If given the chance to have another, carry it the way that Clark knew Lex ached to do… and have it be Clark’s child. Full blooded sibling to Kon-El. With all of those things there, Lex might not say no and that scared Clark.

X

“Luthor.” Bruce’s voice on his private line made Lex smile even as he continued to work. The last trials that his offshore pharmaceutical company had done. They needed more funding after the last set of trials. Lex had not expected much from them but there they were impressing him with the highly detailed Results.

“Wayne.” Lex smiled as he looked at his speaker phone. “This is a busy time…” He let the silence hang before he saved his report. He pushed his chair back a bit as he considered the phone. “How can I assist you this time Bruce?” He was unable to stop his grin. “How much will it end up costing you?”

Because when Bruce came to him as Bruce and not Batman it got him further. Lex was happy to turn away a costumed freak in need. He was happy to slam his doors closed in the League’s faces. But Bruce? Bruce was something different and they both knew it. Bruce used it to his advantage and Lex encouraged it.

“His rut has come.” Bruce’s irritation showed through his voice. “He’s been fighting it for… most likely over four months but it has been taking over his mind. He hasn’t chosen a partner. He didn’t go to the clinics and he did not enter the suppression chambers.”

“I wonder why.” Lex snorted at the thought. The chambers were a work of art and they did what they were supposed to do. He had tested them himself. Alpha or Omega they supressed quite well, it was just that it was used mostly for Alphas. “I wonder if it is the location that bothers him.” Because if it was Clark, Lex would be unable to stop himself from taking a look. A little peek just to see. And if Clark were to beg and plead. Maybe kneel, Lex just might open that door and allow himself to be pulled inside.

“We can’t afford for his brain to be burned out at a time like this.” Bruce hissed. “Lex.” His tone was conflicted and Lex fought back the feeling inside of himself that wanted to warm and melt. That wanted to listen to Bruce. “We can’t afford for him to be out for so long. We need him, the longer he is like this the bigger the risk.”

“I can give you Lana’s location although whether she will be much use is beyond me.” Lex murmured. “Her body should be able to withstand a rather passionate rut. She did absorb some powers you know. she may be my ex-wife but I can vouch for her will to live. She also cares very much for Clark even now.”

“He doesn’t want her.” Bruce’s irritation brought a smile to Lex’s face. “I would not let her near him in a vulnerable state. Her clearance is not that high either. We can’t trust her.”

“Well the question is if Lois can live through it.” Lex laughed softly. “Although she’s rather behind on the news. She would have to be brought up to speed wouldn’t she?” He laughed at the thought. “That’s complicated but there’s a nice tool the League has now for erasing memories if you feel she is a risk afterwards.”

“Lex.” Bruce’s irritation made him chuckle low in his throat. “Take this serious Lex.”

“But I am?” Lex reached for his desk he pulled out his bottle of whiskey and a glass. He slowly poured it before he toasted the speaker phone. “What are you trying to say Bruce? Do you want to try surgery? It could have some strange effects but wouldn’t it be nice to observe them afterwards?”

“Lex.” Bruce sounded so irritated and tired. “Go to him. He’s in Smallville.”

“Bruce.” Lex smiled as he drank. “You do understand that birth control does not work on this body.” He let silence fall before he let his irritation rise. “You do understand that correct?”

“I knew that before I called.” Of course he did. Lex had suspected that Batman had browsed his medical files after one of his negotiations. He had been unable to prove it but he had always suspected it.

“So you knew before you called.” Lex shook his head before he sighed. “He’s in Smallville. Of course he is.” That cursed town. “The house is empty now so of course he went back there.” Lex sighed even as he felt his body warm thinking about the past. “I’ll clear my schedule and head down. Let’s keep this between us Bruce.”

X

“Oh Clark.” A voice that he was happy to hear but at the same time Clark was terrified to hear it. “You worked hard on this didn’t you.” He could hear, he could smell the Omega walking around. Examining the loft that he had worked so hard to turn into the nest he had been dreaming on. “Such a perfect blend of past and present.”

“Lex.” Clark had to force himself to sit up. The heat in his body and his mind was so consuming. It was insane. It was completely crazy but he was longing. His body felt incomplete, he wanted to hold, he wanted to be held and he wanted to mate. “You shouldn’t be here.” Because this nest was about Clark and everything he was.

This nest was full of things Clark wanted to say that he never say because he wanted to say them to Lex. This nest was packed with feelings of the past and the feelings of the future. Every inch of it was about Clark and Lex. He had known that, so he had fought his rut every step of the way but here he was.

He smelt so good as well. Not heat scent just his normal scent. No blockers, no suppressants and no Lex hiding his scent the way that he usually did. Clark sat back and closed his eyes. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“You still have your wits about you. That’s good.” Lex stopped right before the couch before he knelt. Clark opened his eyes to see Lex looking up at him. “Hello Clark.” He looked so good, he smelled so nice. His pale skin that always held bruises well. They could hold Clark’s bites. It could-

“Lex.” He whispered before he shuddered. “This isn’t a good idea. This isn’t a game Lex. This is my rut and even though I want you.” Something he would not normally admit. “You can’t Lex. We’re worlds apart.”

“You have someone else in mind?” Lex looked around the barn in amusement. “Who would tolerate being held in a nest like this? Come on Clark. You could have gone to the suppression chamber. You could have gone to the clinic. Gotten milked, gotten one of the league to help you. You just ignored the issue.” He pressed a hand on Clark’s knee and the heat made him swallow. “You were afraid? Of me coming to the outside of the chamber? Or you begging for me to open the door? Or Clark, were you afraid of turning every other Omega away?” He said softly. “What is the truth?”

“Lex.” Clark begged before he shuddered. Lex stood up, slow and graceful as he adjusted his suit. He looked around with a smile. At the purple that was everywhere. The gems that Clark had created with his own hand. The symbols that led to their past. The truth that was littered everywhere. There was no running from any of it. “Lex please.”

“I was told to come here Clark.” Lex said softly. “And you know very well, regardless of the past. I didn’t want you to die. I certainly don’t want your brain to burn away. It’s a nice brain. A nice face too.” Lex shuffled closer before he offered Clark his wrist. “I won’t lie to you. Birth control has yet to work on my body Clark. I want a child. I want another child. One like Kon-El. A boy, a girl I don’t care.” Lex’s scent was strong but not overpowering. “I want your children.”

Clark felt his fangs slide down, he could feel the burning behind his eyes and knew that his eyes had shifted to an Alpha’s red. “Lex.” He shivered as he tried to look away. “You don’t get it Lex.” He wished that Lex got it but at the same time it was so easy to picture what Lex spoke of. Deep down he wanted it too. He wanted, he had to give this egg to an Omega and he knew the best one for it.

“I won’t lie to you Clark.” Lex said softly. “But I know what I want. I came here because of this chance. This room speaks volumes. It screams them Clark.” Lex said softly. “My body can withstand your egg and your rut. You know there is no other choice but me. I’m the best choice for all of this and you know it.”

He did know it. It was why he had not wanted to get to this point. But with Lex standing right there in the heart of the nest. All Clark could think of was giving Lex his egg. Watching Lex raise their child. Seeing Kon-El with a sibling.

“Lex.” Clark swallowed as he slid forward. He kissed the wrist that Lex offered before he scrapped his fangs lightly over the skin. Just to tease, not to break skin. “That Alpha you’ve been courting.” Because he knew of all of Lex’s flings and outside interests. “The two of you are through.” Because if he was going to do this, it had to be fairly done.

“It was over.” Lex’s hands brushed past his face and moved to his shoulders. Clark went with the push because otherwise Lex would not have been able to move him. He sat back as Lex straddled him most likely ruining the lines of his suit. “I cut him off before I got Hope to give me my car keys.” That was more than enough for Clark. He closed his eyes tightly before he allowed himself to fall fully into his rut. Lex felt good in his arms. He felt perfect.


End file.
